Pirates of the Carribean: The revised Edition
by ByeByeLove
Summary: The Commodores sister, Jack Sparrow, Will, Elisabeth, and PIRATES! My version of the movie. W/E J/OC R/R please! Rating will go up eventually. Mild Language for now


Yo ho mayteys! The evil muffin pirate has returned! After spending all day on ff.net and reading every POTC:TCOTBP fic that exists, I decided to do a short ficcy (well, not really short) on Jack and OC. Jack and Will are so lovable and sexy! Anyway, enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: See this? I don't own them! I admit it ok? If I did, me, Will, and Jack would be sitting in a hot tub drinking rum, ok? Savvy?  
  
Maria Norrington fanned herself as she stood under the hot Caribbean sun at her brothers' ceremony. She couldn't believe she was stuck here, away from England, away from her older sister, who was also her best friend. So, instead of spending the cool days reading in the library or talking to her sister's fiancé, who she'd known since childhood, she was stuck standing in the sun at Alan's ceremony, the sweat dripping off her in the hot afternoon. The ceremony finally ended and she escaped to the cool terrace. She had just leaned against a cool brick wall when she heard her brother shouting "Elisabeth? ELISABETH! ELISABETH!!" She ran over to where he stood and saw a white circle in the water below. One of Alan's officers held him back, telling him the rocks were too dangerous. She clung to a stone pillar and watched the girl slowly sink. Just then, as she was leaning out, a soldier bumped into her and she felt herself go over the edge. She screamed and then realized the water was drawing nearer. She gasped for breath through her corset but was in the water in moments.  
  
Jack had barely gotten the governors' daughter, Elisabeth, to the dock when he heard a splash behind him. The two guards and himself looked over in unison at the splash and Jack saw a hand struggling out of the water. Rolling his eyes, he cursed and dove back under the water towards the new rescuee. The girl was struggling as she sunk, trying to pull off her dress as she held her breath. Jack grabbed her waist and pulled her up. She gasped for breath before they both sank again under the weight of her dress. Jack held on to her and ripped the dress off her. Finally, they came up and stayed up, both gasping for air. Jack clung to her waist and swam back to the dock. He handed her to another guard and climbed out himself. By now the commodore and Governor Swann had arrived and were fussing over the two girls. The governors' daughter was being helped up by her father while the other lass pushed the commodore off her. While Elisabeth assured everyone she was fine the other girl, no lass, had approached Jack and was offering him a hand. "You were very brave, sir. I would like to thank you on Miss Swann's behalf and mine as well," she said, helping him to his feet.  
  
Maria had just pulled the man to his feet when her brother gently pushed her out of the way. He stuck his hand out. "Thank you for the rescue of Miss Swann and Miss Norrington," he said. The other man looked at his hand for a moment, as if unsure what to do. He finally took it and Alan grabbed it and pulled up his sleeve. She saw a 'P' branded on his arm and a tattoo with a ship and a bird on it. "Had a run-in with the West India Trading Company, did we pirate? Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Jack Sparrow. I didn't see your ship docked?" "I'm in the market." "Well not here. Put him in irons!" he commanded. "Alan, pirate or not, this man saved my life, and Miss Swann's as well. We should be thanking him, not putting him in irons!" she protested, grabbing her brother's arm. "One good deed does not make up for a life of piracy, Maria," he glared back, yanking his arm away. She turned her back on them and before she could breathe she felt his chain go around her neck. Instantly, every soldier put his gun up and pointed them at her and the man behind her. His face was up against hers and he slowly backed away, pulling her with him. "Sorry about this luv," he said into her ear, before speaking to Alan, "My effects please, commodore?" Alan gathered his things and shoved them in her hands. "Now, if you'd be so kind?" he said, gesturing for her to fasten his "effects" on him. She buckled his belt and other things before putting his hat on his head. He spun me back around and kept walking backwards, still pulling her with him. Despite what her brother would have said to her thoughts, she was enjoying it, at least a small part of her was. He kept pulling her along until they were relatively out of earshot. "Enjoyin' this, luv?" he whispered again. "Only in the sense that I'm getting more attention the Miss Swann, Mr. Sparrow," she said. "Captain, call me Captain Jack, luv," he said laughing, "I'm afraid I never caught yours, lass." "Maria. Maria Norrington," she said, smiling inwardly at his laugh. "Well, Miss Maria, I 'ave to be goin'. But you keep a sharp look out for Ol' Jack, ye hear?" And with that he shoved her into Alan's arms and swung up onto the mast as the soldiers opened fire. She stood, praying he'd get away. He leapt back to the ground a safe distance from the guns and ran into town.  
She stood on the dock, watching his back when, all of a sudden, Elisabeth was beside her expressing her sympathies on having to be held by a "disgusting, low life untrustworthy pirate." She figured she didn't think well of them, even if they saved her life and such. She smiled and listened to her until she saw her brother leaving the dock. She excused herself and ran after him.  
"Alan, wait! You can't hang him!" she shouted, running after him. He continued walking, completely ignoring her. She had almost caught up to him when she felt two large hands clasp each of her shoulders. Spinning around, she faced two soldiers from the dock.  
"We've been told to take you to the Commodore's office, where you'll stay until this all dies down, miss," the older one said.  
"No, I shan't go! They are hunting the man who saved my life like he is some wild beast! Now, unhand me, at once!" Maria shouted at them.  
"Sorry miss, we can't do that," they said and pulled her towards her brothers' quarters at the fort.  
  
Sometime later, at the same time Jack was sitting in his cell, Maria was in yet another argument with her brother.  
"You can't hang him, it's barbaric!" she shouted.  
"I am commodore and believe it or not, I have the power to execute this pirate," he said, spitting out the last word as he turned to leave.  
"You're just like father. Never thinking for yourself, doing what everyone said was right. Well, Commodore, I hope you are taught a lesson," she said as he slammed the door.  
She ran to the window and looked down. It was a good thirty feet down. She gulped and turned to her brothers' desk. Finding a stray piece of metal, she quietly picked the lock and snuck out of the office. Just as she touched the bottom stair-step, a cannon ball blasted through the wall above her. She screamed and dove down the nearest staircase, rolling down the stairs as another cannon ball whizzed though the air above her. She came to the floor and immediately huddled against a wall with her head covered and waited for the booming to stop. She could tell the cannons were slowing down and she lifted her head, trying to figure out where she was. As the dust settled, she made out the criss-cross of a jail cell and a man inside beckoning for her to get away from the stairs. She stood and looked cautiously at him before realizing it was Jack Sparrow.  
"Oh, Captain Sparrow!" she gasped, running over to his cell, "Are you all right?"  
"I'm fine, luv, are ye?" he asked, looking concerned.  
"Oh, I'm fine! But they are going to hang you tomorrow!"  
"Ah, I know, but you're forgettin' somthin'. Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
"How does a name help you escape the gallows, Captain?"  
He scratched his head as he thought, "Well, somehow I can.."  
He paused as voices came near, mentioning the stairs and thinking it was an armory. Before he knew it, footsteps sounded on the steps. Jack gave her a push towards the lit hall.  
"Hide, luv," he whispered.  
She ran into a doorway and crouched down, pulling her dress in, away from sight. The people entered the room and looked around.  
"This isn't the armory!" one said.  
"Well, well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow. How in Gods name did you get off that island?" the other voice asked.  
"Well mate, I am Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said.  
One of the pirates yelled and she heard Jack say "Hmm, so the curse IS real?"  
"Yes, it's a bloody nuisance. See you in Hell, Jack," the pirate said again before they turned around.  
"Nice chattin' with ye too, mate!" he shouted after them as they left the jail.  
She peeked out into the main jail and saw Jack leaning against the cell wall. She crept out and went over to him.  
"What was that about? What island were they talking about, Captain Sparrow?" she questioned?  
"Now, don't ye worry yer pretty lil' head over it. Now help me out of here," he said, "please?"  
"But your Captain Jack Sparrow! I thought you had a way out!" she laughed, sitting down on a bench.  
"Please help me, lass? Please?"  
"But if the Commodore finds out, he'll have me locked as well!" she said, "Captain Sparrow, all I want is to go back home, to England, not be stuck in a jail cell until the Commodore sees fit to let me go."  
"But luv, it's not much! Just help me out of here! Please?" he added.  
"Look, it's almost morning. As soon as it gets light, I'll go fetch someone, all right?" she promised, crossing her arms and staring at him.  
"They're 'anging me tomorrow, lass!"  
"But, but the commodore! If he found out, oh, there's no telling what he'd do."  
He stared at her, making strangling sounds as if he was being hung. When that failed, he made puppy dog eyes at her and whimpered. Finally, he spoke again.  
"All right lass," he spoke, suddenly serious, "I saved your life, so now you save mine. It's only fair, luv."  
"Oh, all right, I'll help you out. Where are the keys?"  
"The dog has 'em, but he's." he stopped as footsteps sounded above them, "Hide, lass. No telling who it is."  
She ducked into a corner just as a young man dashed in. She had met him already; he was the blacksmith, Will Turner. Jack was lying spread- eagled on the ground and looked up when Will spoke his name.  
"Where does the Black Pearl make berth?" Will asked.  
"Make berth?" Jack said.  
"Yes, make berth. Every ship has to make berth! Where does the Black Pearl make berth?"  
"Ah," Jack said, standing up, "THE Black Pearl. All right, I'll make you a deal. You get me outta here, and I'll take you to your bonny lass. Savvy?"  
Will looked at him for a moment before answering him.  
"Yes."  
"Wait!" Maria said, emerging from the dark corner. Both men looked at her and she faltered for half a second before walking up to the cell door.  
"Please," she began, but was stopped by Jack.  
"Lass, you don't know what the Pearl is. Honest, ye don't want te be there when we catch up, savvy?"  
"No, not 'savvy'! I want to help! Please? I have nothing to do and I would much rather be out on the sea than trapped in a hot room fanning myself and chittering about nonsense with every other woman here!" she exploded.  
Both men looked at with a look of surprise.  
"All right, you can come. But, on one condition," Jack said.  
"What's that?" she asked, cautious.  
"You cook. Savvy?"  
"That's it? All right, you've got a deal, Captain Sparrow," she smiled.  
"Good. Now, get me out of here!"  
Will looked at the hinges.  
"These are half barrel hinges. I helped make them. Put vertical pressure on them and they'll lift free," he said, grabbing the bench and pushing down on it, the door snapping off. Jack stepped out and walked over to where Maria stood. He took her chin and tilted her head so she looked in his eyes.  
"Now lass, I don't want ye doin' this if ye don't want to," he said.  
"I want to. I'm sure," she responded.  
"Wait, what about your brother?" Will asked, trotting after them as they left the jail.  
"What about him?" she asked.  
"Well, when he finds out you've gone, he'll think we've kidnapped you and I'm already on his bad side."  
"Wait lass," Jack said, pulling them behind a wall and out of sight, "Whose yer brother and why doesn't he like Will?"  
"He doesn't know who your brother is? You mean you spent half the night with him and you never mentioned it, nor did your brother come looking for you?" Will broke in.  
"Luv, whose yer brother?" Jack asked, looking at her.  
"My brother's the commodore. Commodore Norrington. Don't worry, it will take him a few days to realize I'm gone and besides, he'll probably think I hopped on a ship heading for England without telling him."  
Jack smiled and started walking again. They rolled their eyes and trotted after him, heading towards the docks. They stopped and gathered around Jack as he pointed to a ship anchored in the harbor.  
"We're going to steal that ship?" Will said.  
"The Dauntless?" Maria said at the same time.  
"Not steal, commandeer. It's a nautical term, and yes, that's the Dauntless, luv," Jack said, answering both their questions in one breath.  
"How?" she asked.  
"Watch, luv," he said.  
The next thing she knew they were walking along the ocean floor, holding a canoe above their heads. Her dress kept floating up and she finally gave up trying to hold it down.  
"This is either madness, or sheer brilliance," Will said from behind her.  
"Maybe it's both, lad," Jack said.  
Maria smiled at the exchange and stepped forward. She felt something brush against her leg and looked down at a lobster basket. She was about to open her mouth and warn Will about it when he stepped down on it. He tried to shake it off while walking but all he did was get his foot stuck worse. She laughed and as soon as Jack discovered what it was about, he joined in. Will glared at their backs and protested that it wasn't funny. They reached the Dauntless and floated up, clinging to the anchor line until the reached the surface. Jack gave Will a crash course on climbing up the side of the ship and then turned to Maria.  
"Ye'll cling to me back, lass, 'ere?" he said.  
"Oh, that sounds like a brilliant idea," she said sarcastically, grabbing onto his shoulders as he began to pull himself up.  
They reached the top and pulled themselves over, Jack and Will unsheathing their swords before they touched the deck.  
"Hey, the Dauntless is ours, mates," Jack said as the skeleton crew looked at them.  
"Arrh! Avast!" Will shouted.  
Maria rolled her eyes and stood out of the way as the crew climbed into a boat and began to row back to the docks. Meanwhile, Jack was trying to teach Will how to unfurl the sails, rather unsuccessfully, when Maria looked behind them and saw the Interceptor coming towards them, her brother at the helm.  
"Here they come!" she shouted to the other two.  
  
Alan Norrington set foot on the Dauntless, ordering his men to search the entire ship, find the men and take them into custody. He started to make his way to the Captains quarters because he thought they could have picked the lock and hid in there. As he reached the stairs, he heard Gillette yell.  
"Commodore! They've taken the Interceptor!" Gillette shouted, pointing to the ship that had been alongside them moments ago.  
Alan made his way to the stern as he shouted orders to his crew.  
"Commodore, they've disabled the rudder line!" one of them shouted.  
Alan cursed under his breath before turning on his heel towards the lower decks.  
  
"Captain Sparrow! It worked!" Maria shouted as the Interceptor made its way to the sea.  
"O' course it did! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, lass," he said, "Now about that dress.."  
"What's wrong with it?" Maria asked.  
"Well, it's not exactly, hmmmm, what's the word, ideal, for a ship, much less for cooking. WILL!" he said, shouting the last word.  
"What do you want, Jack?" Will said, climbing out from below deck.  
"It's CAPTAIN Jack! Will ye take the lass down and find 'er some decn't clothes, lad?" he growled.  
"Yes Captain. Come on," Will said, heading towards the lower decks with Maria following close behind.  
  
Well, did you like??? Ignore any weird name differences. I had an argument with myself over the Commodores sisters name so yeah. anyway review! PLEASE!!! 


End file.
